Christmas Presents
by 500 Days of Emilee
Summary: She's waiting in the car as he stops into the Stop-N-Shop. She can't see what he's buying but she's already assumed it won't be good.


A/N: So I got this idea out of an old article in Cosmo about gift giving that I happened to be reading while getting a pedicure. I have no idea what it was called but I immediately thought of Cake when I read it. So that was my inspiration for this lovely piece of awesome you are about to read. It's short but well, I don't really give a fuck. This is a one-shot and I will definitely not continue it so don't even ask. ~ end rant.

**Christmas Presents**

**Nico di Angelo Will Be MINE**

I sat in the passenger seat of my boyfriend's red truck on Christmas morning. He was in the Stop-N-Shop. He asked me to wait here. So I am.

I've been here five minutes. I can see him in line at the checkout but it's impossible to see what he's buying.

About thirty seconds later, he's back in the truck handing me a plastic bag. "Merry Christmas, Clare!" he tries to sound excited. It doesn't work. He notices that I'm not looking in the bag so he motions toward it while starting the engine. "Look inside."

I nervously open it and peek inside. All I see is a pack of minty gum and a six pack of Coca-Cola. "Oh, whoops. Gum is mine. Merry Christmas to me!" he says all nonchalant as if he hadn't just bought me a six pack of soda for Christmas.

My eyes go wide as I try to stay clam. "Merry Christmas, Jake." I stutter out trying my best not to blow up on him. I don't want to make it look like I'm completely ungrateful.

He smiles and starts to drive into the practically empty streets. Meanwhile, I stared at the brand new chop saw I had bought him sitting in the backseat. I'd saved up for the past 2 months to but him that and he buys me a pack of soda. I don't even like Coca-Cola! I don't even like soda!

I want to cry but I can't. That would just be petty and I don't want to come off that way. "Hey, just drop me off at home. I just remembered that I need to help my mom with some things." I say softly still trying to hold back tears.

He just nods not even noticing my current state.

We eventually get to my house. I got out of the car slowly giving him a half-hearted wave as he accelerates down the street. Once he was out of sight, I got on my bike that was lying near the garage and biked it over to Eli's house.

He wouldn't mind me coming over, anyway. His parents never made a big deal out of Christmas.

It takes me quite a while but I eventually get there. Not even caring if it gets stolen, I drop my bike along with my helmet into the snow and run up his front steps. I still had the plastic bag with me seeing as how I hadn't put it down.

Tears I'd been trying to hold in before were now streaming down my face as I rang the doorbell.

Seconds later, I'm faced with a confused Eli. I let out a relieved sigh and throw myself into his arms. I realize that he is most likely really confused and I release him. "He bought me a pack of coke. For. Christmas. I don't know what to do!" I blubber tears dripping down my face. "I saved up for 2 whole months to buy him that saw and he leaves me in the car to buy mine at the Stop-N-Shop. I. Hate. Soda. What did I even do? I don't get it!" I ramble stepping into his house and sitting on the sofa. He follows me in and sits down next to me.

"Clare, just break up with him." He states rather bluntly.

"But-" I start to protest but he interrupts me. "No, Clare, you need to break up with him. If he has the nerve to do that to you, he doesn't deserve you. Besides, I always thought he was a jerk." He paused before continuing, "Clare, you're beautiful, smart, and an extremely talented writer. He's just a dumbass jock who can't tell the difference between right and wrong. I know you're better than-" I interrupt him by quickly pressing my lips to his to get him to shut up. I pull away slowly after a few seconds.

"I was going to ask you how I should break up with him before you rudely interrupted me."

"Oh, uh… sorry. I just-"

"Eli, just shut up and kiss me."

And he did.


End file.
